This invention relates to filament wound vessels and, more particularly, to a liner for a rocket motor case or other filament wound or composite vessel.
Conventionally, filament wound vessels are fabricated of a winding composite which may or may not include a liner. The liner and/or filament wound composite is laid-up over a mandrel in a variety of winding patterns into the desired shape of the vessel. In some instances, a liner must be provided for reinforcement or for providing a barrier between the filament wound composite and the contents of the vessel. In other instances, various hardware or other components are mounted in or secured inside of the vessel.
Specifically, a mandrel is provided as the means for filament winding or applying composite material in a desired shape or configuration. A liner provides a protective barrier or isolates the contents of the vessel from the external environment. The liner also prevents leakage of pressurized gas or liquid into or through the composite reinforcement. Separate structures or mounting means are provided within the liner or the composite for positioning, restraining or attaching various interior components of the vessel.
For instance, in the art of rocket motor cases, a liner isolates propellant within the vessel from the environment and prevents leakage of hostile gases or liquids into the vessel and possible contamination or adverse affects on the propellant. Separate interior structural components are used to position, restrain or attach the propellant or inert hardware inside the vessel. An ignitor/nozzle assembly also is incorporated with such rocket motor cases. Because of the complicated nature of such vessels, resort often is made to simply providing metal cases for the propellant, hardware and other components. This creates weight problems and greatly increases the costs of the item.
This invention is directed to solving the problems in the dilemma described above, by providing a liner for a rocket motor case or other filament wound vessel which also can be used as a mandrel for filament winding the vessel, in addition to integral interface means for positioning and restraining propellant, hardware or other components within the liner.